


A Special Christmas

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: Alone on xmas eve, Stevie and Lindsey decide to spend the holiday together.





	A Special Christmas

Stevie sat back in her chair and sighed as she sipped her chamomile tea.

Christmas Eve

She was all alone. She had to lay down some new tracks for her next album so she couldn't leave Los Angelus to be with her family. Earlier in the day, Sharon had come by and had given her some aromatherapy candles and the tea. They had enjoyed a lovely dinner by candlelight but eventually she had to leave in order to go home to her family too.

Stevie closed her eyes. She had a profound feeling of loneliness on a night when one should be with one's family. She couldn't leave LA long enough to be with them though...so here she was.

Stevie considered finishing her tea and heading off to bed. Suddenly, the phone rang, scaring her. She gasped as the hot tea narrowly ended up in her lap and she sat it down on the coffee table in front of her. As she went to the phone, she figured it was her mom calling to wish her a Merry Christmas. She picked up the phone and her eyes widened with shock at the voice

"Stevie?"

"Lindsey?"

"Yeah, How ya doing?"

"Um...fine! I'm fine. How about you?"

"Well...actually i'm kinda lonely!"

Stevie blinked.

"Lonely? Isn't Kristin there?"

"Nope, she took the kids and went to visit her family. I didn't feel like going. Most of her family are jerks." He said softly.

"I..see" She said not sure how to respond to that. She had always felt that Kristin was a jerk too. Guess it ran in the family.

"Um..." Lindsey "How about you? Why aren't you with your family?"

"Well...I can't leave L.A. long enough. I'm busy recording my new album."

Lindsey chuckled. 

"Yeah, I know how that is!" He said.

Stevie snorted softly

"Well...the reason I called is I was wondering...if perhaps....you'd like to come over for awhile? I don't think it's right for either of us to be alone on Christmas eve and besides...I have a gift for you..."

Stevies eyes widened

"Gift?...for me?" She asked in wonderment.

Lindsey chuckled.

"What?...That's so shocking to you? Can't I buy gifts for someone I care about?"

Stevie blushed at the comment

"Um..of course you can" She said quickly. "I just didn't think you would."

She swallowed as she heard nothing but Lindseys breathing. 

"I...have to confess..." She continued in the awkward silence "I bought you something too."

"Gift?...For me?" Lindsey said teasingly.

Stevie rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

"Haven't changed a bit,have you?" She smiled as she heard Lindsey laugh "Okay, I'll be over in about a half hour then!"

"Great!" Lindsey practically yelled.

Stevie wondered how long Lindsey had been contemplating this call. 

"See you soon, Angel!"

Stevie heard the click as Lindsey hung up and she held the phone reciever out at arms length for a moment, staring at it. She couldn't believe that Lindsey wanted her company. She shook her head as she hung up the phone. A few years ago, both of then probably would have thought Hell would have frozen over before they spent time in eachothers presence. But that was before the reunion changed everything...and them.

Stevie rushed into her bedroom and chose a pretty beige dress with a white shawl and white boots. She rummage through her closet and found the gifts she had gotten for Lindsey and quickly pulled them out. She didn't have them wrapped because she didn't know if she would have gotten the chance to give them to him. Frantically, she dug deep into her closet and found an old shoe box. She put the presents in the shoe box and walked out of the bedroom.

After checking to make sure the house was locked up. She went to the car and quickly drove to Lindseys house. Her stomach churning the whole way there.

She drove up to the gates of his mansion and honked the horn. As the gates parted she began to drive up the driveway. She slowed down as she saw the house. She stared in confusion as she saw the living room lights blinking on, then off, then on again. She parked the car and got out. She stood for a moment watching the lights going on and off and on. 

"What the hell?" She thought.

She continued up the hill towards the front door as she passed by the living room window, she stood for a moment watching the lights going on and off. Shaking her head, she continued to the door and knocked.

Lindsey opened the door and grinned at her.

"Merry Christmas Stevie!" He looked her up and down. "You look stunning!" He gushed appreciatively. 

Stevie smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas!" 

Lindsey beckoned and led Stevie into the living room. He walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee for them. When he entered the living room, he stopped and stared. Stevie was sitting by one of the lamps staring at it intently. Lindsey sat the coffee cups down and tapped her on the shoulder. Stevie jerked and spun around.

"Um...Something wrong?"

Stevie nodded.

"When I drove up here, I kept seeing the living room lights going on and off." She watched as a slow smile spread across Lindsey's face

"You..know what I'm talking about?"

Lindsey nodded. "Yup, that was just me playing with one of the presents Kristin got me!"

"Present?" Stevie said slowly.

"Yeah!! It's great!" Lindsey punched her lightly on the shoulder. "Watch! I'll show you!"

Stevie watched as Lindsey stood in the center of the room. He looked over at her.

"Ready?"

Stevie nodded, not sure what she was supposed to be ready for.

Lindsey bought his hands up and in a loud booming voice yelled...

CLAP ON! (clap clap)

CLAP OFF (clap clap) 

CLAP ON, CLAP OFF

THE CLAPPER (clap clap)

As the lights came on again after the last clap, Lindsey looked over at Stevie with the expression of a five year old playing with a new toy.

Stevie raised her eyebrow, unimpressed....

"Your...present?"

Lindsey nodded.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" He said. The goofy grin on his face made Stevie roll her eyes.

"And...Kristin bought this for you?"

Lindsey nodded again.

Stevie snorted.

"Sounds like something the cheap bitch would buy" She said under her breath.

"So...This is why the lights have been going on and off?" She asked.

Lindsey shuffled nervously.

"Well...I told you I was bored." He said softly.

Stevie stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. The sound of her laughter made Lindsey relax and he joined in.

He motioned Stevie over to the couch and as she sat, she gave her the cup of coffee. He sat down beside her and picked up a little bowl.

"Peanut?" He said.

Stevie shook her head and watched as Lindsey popped a cashew in his mouth. They sat for a moment, enjoying one anothers company. Finally, Lindsey cleared his throat.

"Would you like your present now?" He said

Stevie nodded and watched as Lindsey walked back down the hall to his bedroom. He reappeared with a small gift bag, which he handed to Stevie.

"For you, my dear!" He said

Stevie took the bag and waited until Lindsey had sat back down beside her before she opened it. She gasped as she pulled a tiny ceramic angel out of the bag. It had a white dress and blonde hair and it was playing a small lute and singing with a sweet expression on her face. Stevie stared at the angel, transfixed.

"She reminded me of you" Lindsey said softly.

Stevie looked up, tears glistening her face. Lindsey smiled and brought his cheek to hers. 

"Lindsey...She's...beautiful!" Stevie said.

Lindsey smiled even more and kissed her cheek. 

"Just like you, my angel!"

Stevie sat, speechless. She had never recieved such a wonderful gift before. She was almost afraid to give him his now. 

Lindsey sat and watched as Stevie sat spellbound. He took in her beauty as she stared at the angel. He knew he had made the right choice for a gift. After a few moments of silence, he reached up and turned Stevies face to his. He hated so much to break the moment, but he was curious...

"You said you had gifts for me?" He said quietly, staring into her eyes.

Stevie nodded. Putting the angel down on the coffee table, she walked into the hallway and grabbed her gifts. She walked back to Lindsey and handed him the shoe box. Lindsey grinned at the battered old box.

"Interesting way to wrap it!" He teased.

Stevie punched him playfully on the shoulder as she sat down.

Lindsey grinned as he opened the lid. He smiled as he bought out the first gift. An autographed copy of a Trouble in Shangri-La CD. He chuckled as he stared at it. 

"Wow! Thanks!" He said. He looked at Stevie. 

"Should I go get a copy of Law and Order and sign it for you?" He winked at Stevie and beamed as she laughed. 

Lindsey chuckled and looked back down into the box. He stared in wonderment as he held up a small snowglobe. Inside the globe a small wizard stood with arms outstretched as if casting a spell.

"Wow!" Lindsey breathed. "This is amazing!" He shook the globe and watched as snow swirled around the wizard. "So..." He looked up. "I guess Harry Potter mania hasn't passed you by!" 

Stevie giggled. 

"No...it's not Harry Potter, silly. It's a sorceror."

Lindsey looked sideways at her. 

"Sorceror...like the song?"

Stevie nodded and leaned in close to Lindsey.

"And just like a sorceror, you have me enchanted and spellbound!"

Lindseys eyes darted down to the snowglobe, considering this. A small grin slowly creeped across his face. He turned his head so his piercing blue eyes were looking directly into hers.

"Who IS the master?" He said.

Stevie grinned. 

"You are..." She said as she kissed Lindsey on the lips. Lindsey wrapped his arms around her and they became lost in the moment. After a few moments, Lindsey reluctantly broke the embrace and sat on the edge of the couch...

"CLAP OFF!" He screamed as he clapped once.

Stevie giggled as the lights cut out. She looked over and noticed the glowing Christmas tree in the corner. Lindsey sat back and put his arm around her and pulled her close. Both of them sat bathed in the glow of Lindseys Christmas tree. Stevie sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Lindsey's shoulder. Lindsey kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, darling!"

They sat and stared sharing intimate kisses. As both of them began to nod off in each others arms. Stevie thought to herself that this was the best Christmas she had ever had. She sighed and settled into Lindseys chest surrendering to sleep...

THE END


End file.
